untitled_wokefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Group
RIGHTEOUS Religious order: The nightmares come from a realm that we might consider to be the spiritual plane. As such, many worldwide religions have a degree of insight into this spiritual reality. Specific religious groups throughout the world have adjusted to this new phenomenon and have even trained and equipped their own task forces to face this enemy. They fight this enemy using spiritual items, incantations and tactics that relate to their particular faith. While there are variations, they are generally Righteous in their alignment. They are morally good, but also seek to follow their rules without question HUMANE: The Nightmare Defense Force (NDF): This is a task force put together by the government with the specific purpose of hunting down and stopping nightmare anomalies throughout the world. There are separate task forces for the afflicted countries and although they operate separately they serve the same overall purpose. The task force has specifically trained members to fight within the dream world to halt the nightmare's progress from that side. Their work and existence is meant to remain secret to all except the higher government. Their authority exists outside of all other security forces such as FBI and CIA. They seek to protect humanity and while they follow the rules, they are willing to break them to achieve that end. TRANSCENDENT: The People’s Militia: For a time, few common people were aware of the events taking place, but as the nightmare's influence grew, the common people had to learn to adapt and survive in this new world. Those who people efficient at surviving and fighting back joined together to create their own militia. After all, there is not nearly enough task force members to protect the whole world. They seek to help their fellow man, but the distaste left by a government that has failed to protect them has instilled in them an aversion to the rules. ORTHODOX: The Government: This is the part of the government that oversees the task force. They hold the ultimate political power. They have the greatest level of authority and although they technically answer to the land's rulers and authorities, in reality they have the power to make their own choices and decisions. Their concern is not good or evil. They only care about Humanities continued survival and they will kill a few to save a thousand. They do not follow a morality but they strictly adhere to their ways. PRAGMATIC: The Hands of God: AUTONOMOUS: The Hunters: 'ASCENDENT: Nightmares: ' These are the creatures that have begun to seep into our world. Born of the darkness and fear of the subconscious mind, they desire to manifest and consume. They crave their own existence and feed off of the fears and darkness of mankind. 'AMBITIOUS: ' Cult of Nightmares: These are religious cults that have sprung up due to the existence of the nightmares. There are different such cults throughout the world. The main thing they have in common is that their beliefs center around the Nightmares importance. Some worship and serve, while others seek to control. SELF-INDULGENT: The Pagan Gods: SOCIAL SEGMENTS AND STATUS LADDERS OF YOUR MAIN Social Segments: The seven deadly sins: Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Greed. Madness and Chaos. Status Ladder: Lesser Dreams; Greater Nightmares; The possessed; The Chained; The Freed; Demons; Pagan Gods, Seven Deadly sins.